tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy's New Friends
* Michael Brandon * Mark Moraghan |series=15 |series_no=15.04 |number=352 |released= * 4 March 2011 * 10 April 2011 * 10 November 2011 * 24 November 2011 * 19 March 2012 * 19 May 2012 * 15 July 2012 * 10 March 2016 |previous=Emily and Dash |next=Edward the Hero }} Percy's New Friends is the fourth episode of the fifteenth series. Plot Percy is not busy and wants to have fun, so he heads to the docks. Once there he asks Emily, Salty, and Thomas to play with him, but they are all too busy. Then, Percy witnesses a seagull land on Cranky's crane arm. Cranky tells Percy that it is his friend Seagull. This gives Percy an idea; he decides that he wants to make friends with some animals. He thinks the best way to do this is to make a lot of noise. When Percy arrives at the woods, he spots a rabbit next to the line. Percy asks the rabbit to be his friend and whistles loudly. This startles the little rabbit who hops away, much to Percy's disappointment. Further into the woods, Percy spots a couple of squirrels. Again, he blows his whistle and the squirrels bound up a tree. Puffing out of the woods, Percy spots a bird perched on a signal. Percy blows his whistle once again and the bird flies down the track. Percy chases it until it flies out to sea. Then Gordon thunders by pulling the express and scares Percy. When Thomas arrives, Percy explains that, because he is small and quiet, he is startled by loud noises. This makes Percy realise that the animals are much smaller than he is and are probably afraid of him. Percy returns to the woods where he sees the bird on the rails ahead. Percy slows down and asks the bird, quietly, to be his friend. The bird jumps up onto Percy's buffer and they slowly set off. Soon, Percy spots the pair of squirrels. He slows down and apologises to them and they hop onto Percy's bufferbeam. Finally, he meets up with the rabbit again and asks him to be his friend. The rabbit then hops onto Percy and they all set off for Tidmouth Sheds. At Tidmouth Sheds, the engines are concerned as Percy has not returned. Just then, Percy puffs in and Thomas asks Percy who the animals are. Percy proudly announces that they are his new friends. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Salty * Cranky * Edward * James * Rosie * Stanley * Charlie * Annie and Clarabel * Dowager Hatt * The Duke of Boxford * Two Tree Specialists * The Schoolboy * Big Mickey Locations * Three Tier Bridge * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Tidmouth Sheds * Whistling Woods * Coastal Cliffs Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Keith Wickham as Henry, Gordon, Percy and Salty * Matt Wilkinson as Cranky US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Kerry Shale as Henry and Gordon * Keith Wickham as Salty * Glenn Wrage as Cranky Trivia * An instrumental version of Percy's theme by Robert Hartshorne is heard. * A shortened version of the episode re-narrated by Mark Moraghan was uploaded to the show's official page on the PBS Kids website. * This marks the first episode written by Gerard Foster. Goofs * When Percy heads back for the woods, he is going backwards. However, when he's puffing through the woods, he is going forwards. * When Percy puffs up to the rabbit the second time, his piston rods are not placed properly. * Stanley can be seen heading onto the main line just seconds before James goes by on the same track. Merchandise * Books - Percy's New Friends * Magazine Stories - Percy's New Friends In Other Languages Home Media Releases de:Percys neue Freunde es:Los Nuevos Amigos de Percy pl:Nowi Przyjaciele Piotrusia ru:Новые приятели Category:Series 15 episodes Category:Episodes